90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Sitting Ducks
Sitting Ducks is a British/CGI TV series that aired on Cartoon Network in the US from Monday April 21, 2003 to Monday July 4, 2005. Created by Michael Bedard. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel". Episodes Season 1 *Running Duck / Duck Naked (2003) *Ducks for Hire / Hic Hic Hooray (2003) *Peeking Duck / Fred's Meltdown (2003) *Mind Over Mallard / The Fly Who Loved Me (2003) *Feeding Frenzy / Bev's Big Day (2003) *Born to be Wild / Bill Hatches an Egg (2003) *Hey...Bill's on the News / Got Milk? (2003) *License to Scoot / The Old Duck and the Sea (2003) *Pest of a Guest / Getting Away from it All (2003) *Midnight Snack / The Visitor (2003) *Ducks on Ice / Where's Aldo (2003) *Great White Hype / Waddle's Spud Bud (2003) *Denture Adventure / All in a Day's Work (2003) Season 2 *Aldo the Duck / Chasing Andy (2003) *Feet of Fortune / The Great Scooter Race (2003) *O Brother What Art Thou? / Urban Legend (2003) *Fred's Fever / You're Grounded (2003) *The Gator in the Mask / Lotta Gelata (2003) *Fred's Secret / Aldo's Uncle Artie (2003) *Close Encounters of the Green Kind / Gonna Getcha Gator (2003) *Nothing but the Truth / Duck and Cover (2003) *Iced Duck / Duck Footed (2003) *Free as a Bird / Fowl Weather Feathers (2003) *Duck Lover / Outback Quack (2003) *Holding Pen 13 / Daredevil Ducks (2003) *Feather Island / King of the Bongos (2003) Season 3 *Dodgeball Ducks / Pizza Delivery Ducks (2005) *Bully Duck / Waddle-Vision (2005) *The Coaster of Fear / Curfew Ducks (2005) *Poker Ducks / Pete E.'s Fun Time Pizza Center (2005) *Toys "R" for Ducks / Naptime Follies (2005) *Bill's Lost Bowtie / The Journal (2005) *Pranking Ducks / Bill in Charge (2005) *The Pool Party / Newspaper Ducks (2005) *The Crow of Pranks / Super Ducks (2005) *Karate Ducks / The Substitute Teacher (2005) *World Record Ducks / Waddle's Blanket (2005) *Stare Ducks, Stare! / Truth or Dare (2005) *Carnival Ducks / The Lucky Hat (2005) Season 4 *Future Ducks / Computer Ducks (2005) *Ducks and a Haunted House / Bill's Kite (2005) *The Legend of Gator Spanker / The Return of Andy (2005) *Beauty Pet Contest / Just a Little White Lie (2005) *Magic Duck / The Fight (2005) *The Nightmare / Bathtime for Jerry and Joey (2005) *Fear of the Ocean / School Picture Day (2005) *Snapshot Ducks / The Toothache (2005) *Prankster Ducks / Three Ducks in a Dungeon (2005) *Gator Spanker Returns / Duck Fever (2005) *Ducktropolis / No More Eggs (2005) *The Garage Sale / Waddle's Imaginary Friend (2005) *Fred's Disease / Blast to the Ducks (2005) Trivia *There a few episodes was not be in the right orders, while airing on "90's Kid: The Channel". Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (2003-2005) Category:TV Series Category:CGI Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sitting Ducks Productions Category:Universal Studios Category:2003 Category:90s Kid Wiki